


Let's Never Leave the Bed

by Anonymous



Series: Lies and Lust [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is an extra stand-alone fic in the Sex Worker AU that’s set after Living Lies and Lust. I couldn’t just write that whole story and not let them have sex.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Lies and Lust [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112393
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	1. Chapter 1

TK is so in love that sometimes he wakes up and worries that it’s not real if it’s a night that Carlos isn’t in bed next to him. Thankfully, the nights he spends alone aren’t common. If Carlos was a different person, his dad would probably be making jokes about Carlos paying rent. Eventually, Carlos is going to save up enough to move into a place that he actually likes, and maybe at that point, TK will go with him. But for now, they’re good how they are.

But TK still went back and forth about telling Carlos when he had to clean bill of health that included permission to have sex. In the end, he went with honesty because he knows that’s what Carlos wants. No one is as surprised as TK, but even if there’s a part of him that is desperate to have more with Carlos, he can wait. It helps to know that it’s not about him. Carlos definitely still wants him because TK can feel it against his thigh when they’re tangled in bed making out in the most amazing torture that TK will always sign up for. Because even if it’s slow, TK is hyperaware of Carlos making progress. His hands wander a little more. He lets things get a little further each time before he pulls back and apologizes.

This time, he’s thrusting slightly against TK’s leg when he starts to pull back. It’s on the tip of TK’s tongue to tell him that it’s okay, but Carlos doesn’t apologize. He meets TK’s gaze before moving close again and kissing down TK’s neck. His hand grazes down TK’s side to his palm his ass and pull him closer. It’s nothing _new_ technically, but it’s escalating things at a point that’s making it hard for TK to hold back.

Carlos kisses back up his neck to his nip as his ear, and TK can hear the smirk his voice when he says, “It’s very sweet that you’re still trying not to beg when I know you want to.”

TK chokes on his laugh. “Does that mean you want me to?”

Carlos pulls back just enough to reach between them and stoke TK through his sweats.

“Fuck. Please,” TK whines before he can stop himself. It doesn’t matter anyway, because Carlos lets him go only long enough to slip his hand into TK’s sweats and wrap his hand around TK’s cock. TK is going to be happy with a handjob, but when Carlos moves to play with his balls and then keeps going to stroke a finger over his hole. TK whines and presses his face into Carlos’s neck.

“Lube?” Carlos asks into his ear and it’s really an accomplishment that TK doesn’t come just from that. Carlos laughs as he clumsily opens the drawer to his bedside table and finds lube and condom.

It should probably be a bigger event to take off their pants and see each other naked for the first time, but even if they haven’t had sex, they’ve felt a lot in one way or another and changed in front of each other quickly. Also, TK is just in too much of a hurry to get Carlos’s hands on him again.

“If you blow me before you fuck me, I’m going to come before you’re inside me,” TK tells him. “I’m fine with that, but if you have some kind of romantic vision, this is your warning.”

Carlos presses his face into TK’s abs when he laughs. He does move back up the bed so that he can kiss TK as he fingers him open. It’s amazing. The wait is still only worth it because Carlos needed to be comfortable, but it does make everything feel so much more intense because he’s usually started having sex with someone long before he’s in love. When Carlos pushes inside him and whispers words of love into his lips, TK can only kiss him and say the words back over and over.

After, TK can’t stop kissing him.

“You’re really good at that,” Carlos says against his lips.

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

Carlos smiles into their next kiss. It amazes TK that after months, Carlos always seems so happy to be with him.

“Thank you for waiting. I know it was weird.” Carlos says as he strokes his fingers down TK’s jaw.

“I love you. You needed time for very good reasons. It’s okay. You’re more than worth that.”

Carlos kisses again and lets the kiss go long and deep until TK can’t help trying to somehow push closer. When Carlos pulls back, he’s smiling.

“Round two?” Carlos asks and TK laughs before rolling on top of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else feel like they need to get all their WIPs out before the premiere so that if they got anything wrong it's not weird? Just me?
> 
> It's either wait until I can figure out how to make them line up or get them out. So this is where this story is stopping for now. It will pick up again with a spinoff and some extras in July when I'm probably going to be unemployed again for two months.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I decided I needed to have some Carlos point of view added on to this and of course I decided it needs to go up before the new episodes air. Thanks to @tequila3 for giving me an extra quick beta because I wanted to post today before the new episode airs. They were literally editing the doc as I was still writing at the end of it. lol

Carlos feels like he could never explain why it took him so long to have sex with TK. And TK never made him. TK took not pressuring him to an extreme. From the first time they held hands, he let Carlos initiate every new kind of contact between them. TK even waited for Carlos to specifically say that it was okay for him to initiate contact. He waited for Carlos to say, “You’re allowed to kiss me when you want to. You’re allowed to cuddle me in bed if I’m asleep. You’re allowed to sit on my lap without asking first.” He took consent to an extreme that only made Carlos fall more in love with him.

So Carlos never had to explain that everything with TK was so perfect that he was terrified of messing it up. If he freaked out, then he knew TK would be so sweet about it, but he just didn’t want to risk it. Reese says it’s ridiculous that he’s so determined to keep TK as far away from the industry as possible, but Carlos can’t help it.

So he waited and tested things in the tiniest steps and TK let him do that right up until Carlos needed to be closer to him more than he was scared to mess things up.

Then it’s like the dam breaks and he’s a horny teenager again. He wants to touch TK all the time—so much so that it makes him reckless in ways he normally wouldn’t be. Carlos presses him against the hallway right inside the door of TK’s house. They almost get caught by Owen when Carlos lifts TK onto the kitchen counter so he can lick him open without getting on his knees. Carlos knows that he should be more careful, but TK doesn’t mind, and they don’t actually get caught. So instead of being more careful, Carlos lets TK talk him into hooking up in the jacuzzi tub in Owen’s bathroom while Owen’s at work. It _is_ awkward to look Owen in the eye after he hints that he figured it out. So Carlos vows to restrict them to TK’s bedroom unless they’re at Carlos’s apartment.

Carlos also learns that TK loves to be overstimulated, so he never actually has to stop touching TK before he’s had his fill. Today, he’s kept his silent promise to keep them in TK’s bed, and he’s already brought TK to an orgasm with a blowjob. Now he’s learning that TK reacts even more to being eaten out after he’s already come.

TK is so overwhelmed that Carlos has to hold him still as he licks over his hole and presses his tongue inside again and again. Carlos loves how shameless he is. All it took was Carlos telling TK one time that he wanted to hear everything, and TK stopped holding back. TK whines and Carlos strokes over his back to press him down and soothe him at the same time. Eventually, they should have an actual conversation about their kinks, but Carlos isn’t ready for that yet. Plus, he knows TK loves this and it hasn’t stopped being amazing yet.

“Carlos, please,” TK gasps out as he pushes back to try to get more even though Carlos can’t actually do anything more until he switches to using lube. But TK’s confident enough to beg whenever he wants now. And Carlos never gives in right away because he’s learned that TK doesn’t want him to. Instead, he pulls back and soothes TK with light touches until he starts again.

Eventually, _Carlos_ knows he’s getting close to the point of not being able to hold back, so he lubes up his fingers and doesn’t stop TK from pushing back onto them. When he kisses back up TK’s body, he coaxes TK onto his side because he’s sure that TK isn’t together enough to hold himself up. It’s also easier for TK to arch back and turn his head when he wants to be kissed--and Carlos always wants to kiss him when he asks.

Even with a slow pace, Carlos isn’t going to last long after making himself wait. And TK has been hard again for a while. When Carlos wraps his hand around TK’s cock, it only takes a couple strokes before TK is coming in his hand and Carlos is following him over the edge.

The peaceful smile TK gives him as he leans back into Carlos’s arms is Carlos’s favorite smile. Carlos leans over him just enough to kiss the edge of it.

“I love you so much,” TK says against his lips.

“I love you too.”

Carlos can’t help that he’s been cataloging TK’s tastes in jewelry already. He’s already decided that he’s not going to make TK be the one to propose. They’re not ready yet, but Carlos can’t imagine a world where they don’t get there. Now that he doesn’t feel like he needs to hide his job from his parents, he’s going to let them visit soon. They already love TK because even if they just thought Carlos was a bouncer, they still know TK is the reason he’s started to talk about going back to school. Sometimes he wonders if maybe they’d be okay if they knew the truth. After all, he worried for years that they wouldn’t accept him if he came out, and they adapted to that before he even met TK. Now they _want_ to meet TK and they ask about him without Carlos having to bring it up himself.

So he’s not ready to ask TK yet. And he doesn’t think TK’s ready to talk about engagement again after what happened with his ex, but Carlos already knows what he wants. There’s a reason he almost never sleeps alone and why he offers to pick Owen up and drive him home when the chemo makes him sick and TK has to work. TK waited for him on so many things. So Carlos can wait for TK to be ready to talk about getting married and having kids.

“Go to sleep,” TK says. “I can feel you thinking. Do you need to fuck me again to sleep? Because I can be up for that.”

Carlos laughs and wraps TK up in his arms tighter.

“No. I’m good. I’m perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only person who heard the realtor say there was a jacuzzi tub in the bathroom upstairs and decided that even though it’s probably attached to the largest bedroom and therefore it’s probably in Owen’s bathroom, TK would 100% try to talk Carlos into having sex in that jacuzzi tub? I head cannon that he tries in all my verses, but this is the only one where it works. (Carlos gets them a hotel room with a jacuzzi tub in the other ones because he likes to fulfill TK’s fantasies but he’s not having sex in Owen’s bathtub.)


End file.
